ktm8000_the_moviefandomcom-20200216-history
KTM8000: The Movie
KTM8000: The Movie is an upcoming 2017 American 3D traditional-flash animated comedy fantasy adventure crossover film based on the Wikia and Deviantart accounts KTM8000. It is currently being written and directed by Nadjib M. and produced by Samuel Kosch, Roy Lee, Trey Parker and Matt Stone. It features the voices of Nadjib M., Justin Napolitano, Trey Parker, Brian Koch, Billy West, Jacob Hopkins, Charlie Day and Pierre Coffin. Though primarily a traditional and flash animated film, KTM8000: The Movie has minor computer animation, which was animated by Sony Pictures Entertainment's animation and visual effect divisions: Sony Pictures Animation and Sony Pictures Imageworks, for backgrounds. The film will be produced by KoopaWorks, Village Roadshow Pictures and Village Roadshow Pictures Asia for the Chinese prints and dubbing and distributed by Warner Bros. Pictures in the USA, UK and Canada, Columbia Pictures internationally, Roadshow Films in Australia and Warner China Film HG in China. The film will premiere on August 29, 2017, at the BFI London Film Festival, and is scheduled to be released in the United States on October 17, 2017, and will launch a new franchise, including a sequel, and a TV series in development, produced by KoopaWorks and Film Roman, which will air on Nickelodeon. Plot Nadjib M. lives in a boring life at his house in London, UK with Koopatroopaman, Partybross, and Pizza in real life. He wanted to entertain himself by going on his Nintendo Wii to play Super Smash Bros. Brawl, but when a message from his most hated character, Trophy, appeared on his television, he said in the message that he'll be taking over Nadjib's Creative and Imaginary World. So Nadjib had to enter a portal, which Pizza built, to the Inanimate Insanity II universe to see Fan, who saw Trophy and his evil friends, Alvin Hung, Gree Guy, Bryan Guy, Pingux2012, Warren Cook, Caillou and the cast of Boohbah taking over that universe and even other media universes, including the South Park universe, Mixels universe, the Lego Movie universe, the Amazing World of Gumball universe, the Despicable Me universe, and worst of all, Nadjib's creative and imaginary world. Following Nadjib through the portal to his lab, Fan meets Eric Cartman, Gobba, Gumball Watterson, Benny and Bob the Minion, and Nadjib created his team called "KTM8000". Together, the KTM8000s go through a portal to Nadjib's creative and imaginary world and must save it to defeat Trophy and his henchmen, who are ruling Nadjib's world. So it's up to the KTM8000s to stop Trophy and his henchmen from ruling Nadjib's world before it's too late. Cast *Nadjib M. (person) as himself, Koopatroopaman and Partybross. Nadjib a smart, creative and intelligent 14-year-old preteenage hero who is a big fan of the South Park series and a Trophy from Inanimate Insanity II hater, and the leader of the KTM8000 Team. He is the main protagonist of the film. Koopatroopaman is the main OC created by Nadjib himself. Partybross is the secondary OC created by Nadjib, who is a recolor of Felipebross. *Justin Napolitano as Trophy, an contestant from Inanimate Insanity II that Nadjib hated and a villain who hates Nadjib and his friends. He is the main antagonist of the film. *Brian Koch as Fan, another contestant on Inanimate Insanity ll who is a fan of the series of the show itself. He is the deuteragonist of the film. *Trey Parker as Eric Cartman and Stan Marsh, they're 10-year-old 4th graders from the animated television series South Park. Cartman is one of the main protagonists of the film as Stan is a supporting protagonist, along with Kyle, Kenny and Butters. *Billy West as Gobba, a Fang Gang mixel from Mixels, who lives in the Farmlands. *Jacob Hopkins as Gumball Watterson, a 12-year-old, light blue male cat from The Amazing World of Gumball. *Charlie Day as Benny, a 1980's astronaut minifigure and a supporting character from The LEGO Movie who is a huge fan of spaceships. *Pierre Coffin as Bob the Minion, a minion from the Despicable Me series and one of the main characters of Minions who is more childish than most. He is described as a Little Brother who finds love in anything and everything. He also enjoys bedtime stories and playing with his Teddy Bear, Tim. *Tom Kenny as Alvin Hung, Spongebob Squarepants and Teslo, Alvin Huang is the founder of the negative animation-creating website, GoAnimate, who is mostly hated by 3M due to the bad updates such as the removal of the comments, favourites, followers and messages. Spongebob Squarepants is the main protagonist of the same name who lives in a pineapple under the sea. Teslo is a Electroid mixel from Mixels. *Justin Chapman as Gree Guy, he is a "rip-off" of Geo Guy. *Felipe S. as Bryan Guy, he is a "rip-off" of Little Guy. *Jess Harnell as Pingux2012, a good friend of Gree Guy and Bryan Guy and the best friend of CookieEater2 (who will appear in the sequel) who hates Nodog438. *Mel Gibson as Warren Cook , a person who makes fake VHS openings of Disney or non-Disney movies on fake years or maybe the same years which are published on YouTube. He is also a big fan of Disney and the Disney Channel, which mostly airs "boring" live-action sitcoms, according to Fan. *Cary Huang as Caillou, a 4-year-old spoiled brat who always throws tantrums and cries like a baby. He serves as the main protagonist of his own book series and his own TV show. *Dalton Cashin as the Boohbahs. **Humbah, a yellow Boohbah. **Zumbah, a purple Boohbah. **Zing Zing Zingbah, a orange Boohbah. **Jumbah, a blue Boohbah. **Jingbah, a pink Boohbah. **Hingbah, a fanon red Boohbah created by Trophy. *Taylor Grodin as Pizza, a object OC created by Nadjib. *Matt Stone as Kyle Broflovski, Kenny McCormick and Butters Stotch. They're are 10-year-old 4th graders from the animated television series South Park. They are supporting characters along with Stan. *Grey DeLisle as Wubbzy, the main protagonist of the show with almost the same name. He is also known of being 3M's no. 1 favourite character. *Michael Huang as Leafy, the main deuteragonist of Battle for Dream Island. *Charles Martinet as Super Mario, the main protagonist of the video game franchise and series of the same names. *Atesh Sakarya as Remote, the host of Object Havoc. *Jason Sudeikis as Red, the main protagonist of'' Angry Birds'' and the leader of the Flock. *Terrell Ransom, Jr. as Darwin Watterson, the secondary protagonist of The Amazing World of Gumball. He is Gumball's brother and best friend. He used to be the Watterson's pet goldfish, but, one day, he grew legs, gained the ability to speak, and generally adapted to life outside of water. *Niki Yang as BMO, a living video game console, portable electrical outlet, music player, roommate, camera, alarm clock, toaster, flashlight, strobe light, skateboarder, friend, soccer player, video editor, video player, tape player and Chef from Adventure Time. *Kazumi Totaka as Yoshi, a green and cute dinosaur from the Super Mario series. *Adam Devine as Pizza Steve, an anthropomorphic slice of Pizza with shades from the television series, Uncle Grandpa. *Keith Ferguson as Bloo, one of the main characters from Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends. He is Mac's imaginary friend and best friend who resembles a simple, domed cylinder. Production TBA Release The film will be screened on August 29, 2017, at the BFI London Film Festival, in the United Kingdom. The same day, it will be also theatrically released in several other countries, including France, Germany, Australia, New Zealand, Italy, Spain, Netherlands, Denmark, Sweden, Norway, Finland, Russia, India, Malaysia, and Singapore. It will be theatrically released in the United Kingdom on October 2, 2017 and the United States on October 17, 2017. The film will also be released in Japan on December 17, 2017. The film is scheduled to be released in China in December 30, 2017 with the exact date yet to be announced. Six short animated films based on the characters, all directed by Samuel Kosch, one of the producers of the film, will be released on the film's DVD and Blu-ray Discs. Sequel In November 2015, Nadjib M. has confirmed that a sequel of the first film will be released in 2019. In November 27 2015, Nadjib M. had confirmed a few here will be newcomers to the film, which are Mugman, Kirby, the Raving Rabbids, Sonic the Hedgehog and Snoopy. In December 20 2015, Nadjib M. added a few more newcomers, which are Nana and Popo, Grizzly Bear, Ice Bear, Panda and Pac-Man. In February 24, 2016, the name of the sequel was officially revealed as "KTM8000: The Attack of Flowey". On the same day, Sans, Papyrus, Flowey, Bomberman and Rayman will also appear in the film. On the next day, Homestar Runner and Strong Bad was confirmed to appear in the sequel. References External links Coming soon! Category:KTM8000: The Movie Category:Movies Category:Warner Bros Movies